wot_blitzfandomcom-20200223-history
T95
General The T95 is an American tier 9 tank destroyer. The in Game Description: "Development of this vehicle started in 1943, with 25 vehicles planned for production within a year. Two prototypes passed trials, but never saw action." Wargaming Wiki Description: "Affectionately nicknamed the "Doom Turtle" or "Doom Snail", the T95 is slower than the T28, but has much improved armor. In fact, this behemoth has the highest value of frontal armor of any tank in the game, tied with the T110E3, and its armor is very good for its tier, especially in the front and sides; but in exchange for heavy armor, the T95 has a sluggish top speed and hull traverse, even slower than the Maus in terms of top speed. Having the 105 mm AT Gun T5E1 mounted is rather lacking for its tier, so getting the 120 mm AT Gun T53 from the T28 is a must to help the grind for the 155 mm AT Gun T7. The T95 equipped with this gun is a force to be reckoned with, rivaling even the nasty 152 mm BL-10 of the Object 704 and ISU-152. Notes The T95 is obtained from the T28. The T95 is an American tank destroyer. It well known as the "Doom Turtle", or 'Turtle' for short. The T95s' reputation is well known in games, as many player know to avoid this beast. The T95 outshines its Tier 10 sucsessor, the T110E3, and the T95 is considered by many a "Tier 10 in Tier 9." The T95 does not struggle in Tier 10 matches at all, and sports a good reputation among teammates, as many volunteer to push the T95.* It is followed by the T110E3. The T95 is generally uncommon in matches. Strategy *Do not let people push you!!!!!!! Unless it is an AMX CDC, they will only increase your top speed to 17 km/h!!! Let your teammates do what they were meant to do! It features an extreme amount of frontal armor, at 305mm, and with the slight angle and curvature of the armor, it straps on 310mm of relative armor thickness-impenetrable by most tanks in its tier. The T95 also features an impressive amount of side armor, at 152mm, allowing for decent protection, and the occasional bounce when wiggling. Its gun arc is also impressive for a turretless tank destroyer, and gun elevation is impressive. The depression angles, camo, and viewrange are average-ish. The rear armor is 51mm, so flanking a T95 can spell death to the tank destroyer. Its top speed is the lowest in the game, at 16km/h. It is extremely sluggish, and usually cannot fend for itself when flanked. One of the most notable things whle driving a T95 is realizng that by the time the Doom Turtle arrives, the battle is in its climax. That means that the T95 has no time to set up, and usually has to improvise on strategy. A player should avoid open spaces and fields, as it is easy to get flanked. The T95 has a great advantage in city maps, as the buildings provide cover against flanking. You should always advise the team to go town in any map that has one. Avoid deserts and hills. Its average roof armor cannot stand up against enemy fire when driving downhill, and its gun depression is not impressive enough to become a CDC gopher. When reloading, try to wiggle as much as possible, and drive at an angle towards enemies. This allows you to angle your already thick 305mm armor to around 330mm, the max penetration most tanks have, even at Tier 10. Only facehug shorter tanks. Most tanks are taller than you, meaning they can shoot your average (but weak compared to Tier 8-10 guns) roof armor. If in a sticky situaton, a driver should rear up to a building or rock,covering up the 51mm rear armor. Avoid attempting to break through enemy lines.You will be easily flanked if your team does not follow. Always drive near cover. A great trick when being circled and your back is on hard cover is to slowly traverse towards your circler (This only works if your circler is also against a wall and you are too sideways!) and drive back. Eventually you will "squeeze" the enemy so that the enemy tank will be in front of your gun. Wargaming Wiki: "PROS * Extremely thick frontal armor with heavy side armor * Powerful weapons in the 120 and 155mm guns * CONS * Slowest tank in the game * Incapable of defense against coordinated or swift opponents; high map dependence * Obvious cupola weakspots" "Although it is the slowest tank in the game, the T95 can take an incredible amount of abuse before going down if handled correctly. Keep in mind that the T95 is very intimidating to anyone facing its front, making it perfect for defense or to block off an area and prevent the enemy from advancing. In some players' opinion, the T95 is superior in multiple ways to its upgrade, the T110E3. The T95 is a true force to be reckoned with as its massive amount of armor, the ferocious 155mm can quickly cause enemies to dive for cover, as they fear both the damage it can cause and its ability to take out tanks in one fell blow. It's a tank that can both break stalemates single handily or else hold 4 tanks at bay by itself (As long as they are denied the ability to flank or easily hit weak spots), giving your team the advantage of numbers, or precious time else where to break through lines or hold off pushes. That being said, it is important to use those strengths to your advantage, should you have one on your team. Tall tanks, such as the Maus, can use it as a shield to hide their lower glacis while providing very useful firepower to suppress targets from the side. Small tanks can almost completely hide behind it, letting the T95 push forward for them, blocking and absorb damaging while they pop out and take a quick shot or deny opponents the ability to flank the T95 itself. In desperate situations, the T95 can shatter a hostile push, given the right conditions. Although the T95 may have plenty going for it, the tank holds a few huge, Achilles' heel scaled weaknesses. The most obvious of these is a horrible speed, coupled with poor turning radius and dreadful power to weight ratio. All of these issues culminate from a weak tier 6 engine that had difficulty moving the lighter, but still very heavy T28 in the first place. Adding 30 additional tons to the tank only makes the tier 6 engine all the more underpowered, It takes an age to turn, and what feels like an eternity to get from one side of a map to another. Scouts, mediums, and even a considerable number of heavy tanks can taunt at the T95's inherent lack of turning speed, though this steep disadvantage can be softened somewhat with clutch braking.However off-road driving eases the burden on the T95's agility when on soft and moderately soft terrain. But the poor speed is a double edged sword. While the T95 may not be able to relocate very quickly, it can fire on the move without sacrificing much in accuracy, however, this brings up the second major weakness of the T95. The accuracy of the 155mm gun, the T95's greatest asset, is far from stellar. Even though it is the same gun found in the T30, and enjoys some minor buffs on the T95 (a 0.01 accuracy buff, 0.42 increase to RoF, and a 0.4 second shorter aiming time) The gun's accuracy is still easily outmatched by nearly all other tier 9 and 10 guns found on the TDs of other nations (Except the FV 215b 183s which has a horrid dispersion of 0.4). This makes firing on the move all the more complex. It also makes long distance sniping, which this tank should do well in on paper, according to its characteristics, in reality an unfairly poor proposition for the T95. Even at close range, the poor accuracy is still hard felt, making intentional 'trick shots', hits on small or relatively tricky to hit weak spots, and in some cases even lower glacis shots miss their mark or land in the entirely wrong place, and in extreme cases, repeatedly. Shots that you could be certain would hit their mark on any other tier 9 TD can unexpectedly miss when in the T95. The fact there is no way to increase this 'Fully aimed' accuracy other than to install Vents and hope it affects it does not help. Yet In most cases, poor accuracy is countered with both a rather good rate of fire and exceptional damage. But in the T95 that is not exactly the case. While the 155mm does in fact sport an extremely nasty damage potential, its rate of fire, despite being vastly better than in the T30, is still outmatched yet again by many same tier, and even higher tier tanks. Many tier 9 TDs from other nations will be able to fire 2, or even nearly 3 shots (Thanks to the presence of the Tortoise) for every 1 shell the T95 is able to load and fire. Thankfully, as with the poor turning radius and very bad handling in soft terrain, the reload speed can be boosted with the installation a Tank gun rammer, and when the T95 is heavily damaged, a loader with a 100% skill in Adrenaline rush in addition to the tank gun rammer. Thus, in open maps, it is best to play like a 'Silent Hunter', by laying low, taking shots of opportunity, and sticking to cover. Staying near your teams base is also a wise option as most of the time, it enables the T95 tanker to lend assistance to many, if not all fronts, when needed. It also allows the T95 a better chance to hold off advances on the base, but particularly if allies are able to fall back and support the T95. If done properly, the T95 can wind up late game being completely intact and at 100% health, with hostiles that are far too damaged to stand toe to toe with the T95 head on. In this situation, press the advantage you have created yourself, defend your base aggressively, avoid getting flanked and being open to artillery fire. It is best to lash out when there are still a handful of allies left to assist you. A T95 alone, even with 100% health, can easily turn into a dead T95, as there will be no allies to cover your flanks and rear, or to support you if you are forced to advance. Yet in encounter matches, it is best to avoid marching straight into the base if there is a risk it can take fire from all directions. In urban environments, the T95 becomes a completely different beast. In these situations, move forward and do not remain in very close proximity to the base unless in an encounter match. Play aggressively and land as much damage as you can, remember to keep out of the reach of SPGs. A T95 driver that is able to effortlessly weave a trail through the urban streets without taking much damage can very easily mop the match floor, sweeping enemies off the battlefield, deflecting large amounts of damage and dealing an even larger amount right back. Equipping Tank Gun Rammer, Enhanced coil springs, and Super Heavy Spall liner enables this tank to take even more punishment, turning it from a sluggish, somewhat susceptible siege machine into a faster firing, hard to pin down killing machine. Like the T28, with the right skills and equipment the T95 is also a good urban brawler despite its slower speed and lower agility. The fear factor of this tank means that players can make mistakes, use these instances to your full advantage, especially if there are virtually no other tier 9 or 10 tanks around. narrow streets can be a blessing and a curse for the T95. A blessing in that it becomes considerably harder and takes longer for opponents to flank your tank, but at the same time, albeit risky to take corners along intersections. When going around street corners, start wide, gradual turns early, this exposes less of your side to enemies when you reach the bend and in addition angles that side armor, making any shot made onto it have a greater chance to bounce. When playing alongside a T95, although it may not help much, pushing the T95 to its destination shaves precious seconds off the time it needs to get there, and as in war, time can make the difference between victory and defeat. When the T95 fires a shot, give it covering fire, distracting enemy tankers while allowing it to reload for another punch. A T95 that takes a negligible amount of damage through much of the matches course will most likely survive it. Due to the insane amount of armor that nearly covers the entire tank's front, the two weak spots, the lower glacis and the two cupolas, are the only things any tier 6, 7, and even 8 tank has a hope at penetrating if you greet them head on. And even then, wiggling, as if the entire tank were a turret, leaves shots most could make while you are standing still extremely difficult. Handle this tank correctly and you have a good chance to deflect jaw-droppingly enormous amounts of damage in matches, even from other T95s and tier 10 tank destroyers!" Modules Trivia On the real T95, there is a machine gun mounted on the left cupola. It does not appear in-game, as it is just covered with safety bars. Oddly enough, Wargaming wallpapers depict the T95 with the machine gun, and in World of Tanks (PC), the T95 does feature the machine gun. The headlights on the in-game T95 model are symmetrical, but in real life, there are two headlight bars on the right tracks. Oddly enough, the T95 in-game icon does feature twin right headlights. The in-game T95 feature symmetrical loading bars on the front of the right and left tracks, but in real life, only the right track featured a loading bar. No antennas were ever planned to be mounted onto the T95, contrary to the in-game T95, which feature three. The real T95 featured another loading bar in the rear, but in WoT Blitz, the bar is completely missing. In the in-game model, it features 3 exhaust pipes, where smoke comes out through all, but in real life, the only exhaust pipe was in the middle of the rear. The only arnament ever mounted on the T95 was the 105mm T5E1. The 120mm was planned, and the 155 T7 was never planned or proposed. A 155mm Long Ton gun was planned, though. Its top speed was only ever 13 km/h. The real engine on the T95 had 500 h.p. None of the T95's in-game engines feature this. The in-game model for the T95 features a more rounded mantlet than the real life T95. Oddly, the T95 does not have a Tier 9 gun, as the T95 itself is a Tier 9. Interestingly, the engine is a Tier 6, the lowest in its Tier. Gallery Historical Gallery The picture shown was taken in 1945. Note the machine gun, two headlight bars on the right tracks, and a single loading bar on the left track, and a single loading bar in the rear. The T95 was a super heavy tank of the Second World War. It was designed from 1942-1945, and was built to break the German Siegfried Lines. By the the time development had started, the Siegfried Lines have had already been breached. The designers changed its purpose to the future Invasion of Japan. Two prototypes were made, and both passed trials. By the time the T95 had passed trials, the Atom bombs dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki had already ended the Second World War. The T95's development was halted. It was not chosen to be developed after the War because the U.S Government decided to stop developing heavy weight tanks. The T95 was the heaviest armored fighting vehicle built by the United States. Wargaming: "On 7 February 1945, a memorandum from the Chief of Ordnance requested that the T28 be redesignated as the 105mm gun motor carriage T95 because the cannon was not turret mounted and because of its limited secondary armament. OCM 26898, dated 8 March 1945, approved the name change and recorded the characteristics of the new vehicle. Because of the pressure of the wartime production program as well as the size and weight of the proposed vehicle, there was some difficulty in finding a facility to manufacture the five pilots. However, the Pacific Car and Foundry Company agreed to take on the project and in May 1945, (they were supplied with the basic vehicle design as well as detailed information on the gun mount and the horizontal volute spring suspension. Final design work began immediately. The first front end casting was delivered on 20 June and welding was completed on the first hull in August 1945. After the end of the war in the Pacific, the number of pilots was reduced from five to two with number 1 being shipped to Aberdeen Proving Ground on 21 December 1945 followed by number 2 on 10 January 1946. The first pilot, registration number 40226809, was used for engineering tests at Aberdeen, but the second, registration number 40226810, was transferred first to Fort Knox and later to the Engineer Board at Yuma, Arizona where it was used for testing floating bridges. The heavily armed and armored T95 did not quite fit any of the usual categories for U. S. Army fighting vehicles. For example, tanks were expected to carry their armament in fully rotating turrets and self-propelled guns usually were lightly armored to achieve maximum mobility. The T95 did not meet either of these criteria and in June 1946, there was another name change. At that time, OCM 30758 redesignated the vehicle as the super heavy tank T28. It then was considered that the combination of heavy firepower and heavy armor was more appropriate for a tank than a gun motor carriage. Regardless of the name, the T95 (T28) was under test at Aberdeen Proving Ground until late 1947, primarily to evaluate the durability of components on such a heavy vehicle. A total of 541 miles of operation was completed consisting of 128 miles on roads and 413 miles on gravel. Needless to say, the mileage accumulated slowly because of the low normal operating speed of five to six miles per hour and the low priority assigned to the project. Work was terminated before completion of the program in compliance with a War Department policy to discontinue development on combat vehicles in the 100-ton class. In 1947 one of the T95 (T28)'s was heavily damaged by an engine fire during trials at Yuma Proving Grounds and scrapped, and the other T95 (T28) was reported broken up and also sold for scrap. In 1974 the last prototype was discovered abandoned in a back field at Fort Belvoir, Virginia. It is unknown where it spent the intervening 27 years. It is the sole remaining example of these tanks and was exhibited at the Patton Museum of Cavalry and Armor in Kentucky." Note: The true cruising speed was 8 miles per hour. Category:U.S.A. Nation Category:Tech Tree Tank Category:Tier IX Category:Tank Destroyer Category:Vehicles